Don't Give Up!
by Rei no Zero
Summary: Mempunyai roommate seorang Uchiha memang 'samting' banget buat Naruto sampai bisa merubah alur hidupnya hingga melawan takdir/ "Teme, jangan main-main! ngga lucu!"/"Apa maksud Anda?"/"Lebih dari satu!"/"Ryusuke?"/"Gue mau semua yang ada pada diri elo"/ Sasunaru. BL. School life. Harsh language. Typos. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**"DON'T GIVE UP!"**

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pair : U. Sasuke x U. Naruto_

 _Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort(?)_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warning : AU, Boys Love, Alur Cepat, School life, OOC,_ _non-standard_ _language, Typos.  
_

 _All character in this story belong to Kishimoto-sensei, but this story is mine._

 _Bagi yang gx suka BL atw YAOI, turn Back, please._

 _Happy reading..._

\- ©|®©/£ -

"Oi, berisik! Nggak liat apa gue lagi belajar!" bentak seseorang. Sementara si biang keributan cuma menoleh sebentar kepada si pemrotes lalu kembali asyik dengan alunan lagu yang mengalir dari speaker _Iphone_ nya. Si Raven -sang pemrotes- menghela napas, mencoba untuk bersabar. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku di depannya. Namun lama kelamaan darah di kepalanya mendidih juga. Bukan karena materi yang sedang dipelajarinya, otaknya terlalu jenius untuk mempermasalahkan sebuah pelajaran, melainkan karena sepasang telinganya mendengar nada yang kian meningkat dari seberangnya.  
Bolpoin yang sedari tadi dipegangnya -tanpa sadar- sudah patah jadi dua sebagai bahan pelampiasan. Dengan langkah tegap, ia menghampiri ranjang atau lebih tepatnya pemuda yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya senada dengan irama yang mengalun.  
Tangan yang terbalut kulit alabaster tersebut meraih benda putih pipih yang berada di samping pemuda di hadapannya ini, _and then..._ BRAK KREK... membuangnya ke pojok ruangan tanpa belas kasihan. Si Pirang -pemilik benda malang tersebut- hanya bisa menatap horor ke pojok ruangan di mana tergeletak bangkai mantan _Iphone_ -nya.  
"Apa masalah lo, Brengsek!" bentaknya seraya menatap tajam tersangka pembunuhan _Iphone_ -nya.  
"Masalah gue, lo _and_ benda sialan lo itu ngganggu waktu belajar gue." balasnya tenang sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.  
"Ngganggu? Halo tuan sok _perfect_! Asal elo inget aja ya, ini kamar gue. Jadi gue bisa ngelakuin apapun semau gue!" jawab si Pirang sambil menunjuk -tidak sopan- tepat di depan wajah pemuda di depannya.  
"Ni kamar juga punya gue, kalo lu lupa. Elo nggak seharusnya ngganggu privasi gue."  
"Cih, kalo gak mau keganggu, angkat tuh kaki _and get the fuck out_ _from here_ , cari tempat lain! Jangan ganggu kesenangan gue!" geram si Pirang sebelum membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur lalu memejamkan mata. ' _Dammit_ , besok harus minta lagi sama _Tou-san._ Tumben banget sih dia belajar?' batinnya mengeluh.  
" _It's better._ " gumam si Raven pelan hingga tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Ia kembali melangkah ke teritorialnya dan duduk di kursi belajar. 'Satu kosong' batinnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

...

Pagi yang cerah dan damai menyelimuti salah satu bangunan megah di Konoha. Konoha Academy, salah satu institut pendidikan menengah atas yang berbasis asrama. Di salah satu kamar dari ratusan yang ada di bangunan megah tersebut, terlihat sesosok pemuda yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Perlahan sepasang kelopak mata pucat terbuka. Menampilkan iris sejernih langit malam tak berbintang. Dua kelereng itu melirik ke arah samping, di mana terdapat jam digital bertengger di atas nakas.  
07.15  
Kedua kelopak mata tersebut berkedip-kedip beberapa kali guna menyempurnakan penglihatannya.  
" _For Good sake's!_ " serunya seraya melompat bangun menyebabkan pening menyerangnya sesaat.  
"Sialan." umpatnya saat matanya melihat benda yang melambai di tengah jendela kamar.  
Si Raven setengah berlari memasuki kamar mandi setelah menyambar benda itu yang ternyata adalah handuk miliknya. Setelah acara mandi kilat dan mengenakan seragamnya secara tergesa-gesa, ia meraih tas sekolahnya lalu menyumpahi seseorang saat matanya memandang ranjang di seberangnya yang sudah kosong dan rapi. Si Raven segera keluar setelah menutup pintu kamar (baca: membanting).  
"Ck, nggak sempet sarapan." gumamnya kesal, tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang didapat dari sekelilingnya. Sudah biasa.  
BRAK. Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai kini tiba-tiba hening. Semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu. Hingga muncul sosok si pelaku pemutilasian engsel pintu kelas. Seperti sebelumnya, tatapan heran bercampur takut mengiringi langkah si Raven berjalan ke bangkunya. Setelah melempar asal tasnya di atas meja, ia berjalan ke pojok seberangnya di mana terlihat seseorang yang sedang asyik membaca komik.  
BRAK. Sepertinya si Raven memiliki sindrom suka ngagetin orang ya?  
" _What yer mean_ , _Dobe_!" bentak si Raven di depan si Pirang yang lagi-lagi hanya melirik sekilas padanya lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca komiknya.  
"Tatap orang yang lagi bicara sama elo!" bentaknya lagi seraya merebut lalu membuang komik milik si Pirang. Persetan jika komik itu rusak, sekarang atensinya lebih penting.  
Kedua manik _azure_ itu membola sesaat sebelum menyipit, menatap tajam pemuda di depannya. "Kenapa lo selalu ngganggu kesenangan gue, _Teme_!" desisnya.  
"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Apa maksud dari **kelakuan** lu pagi ini!" ujar si Raven dengan penekanan pada kata kelakuan itu. Si Pirang mendecih.  
"Iseng." jawabnya enteng. Membuat si Raven ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah sialan si Pirang. Namun diurungkannya karena bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi bersamaan dengan masuknya guru jam pertama di kelasnya. Di saat ia hendak berbalik kembali ke bangkunya, tak di sangka si Pirang menarik dasi merah yang menggelantung bebas di depan blazer si Raven memaksanya untuk sedikit membungkukkan badan.  
"Kita satu sama sekarang." bisik si Pirang tepat di depan telinganya lalu melepaskan tarikannya dari bahan _fabric_ tersebut. Si Raven hanya bisa menelan mentah-mentah kemarahannya saat dilihatnya senyum mengejek terkembang manis di bibir si Pirang.  
"Uchiha, Namikaze! Kalian bisa melanjutkan _lovey dovey_ kalian nanti. Sekarang kembali ke tempatmu Uchiha." ujar sebuah suara.  
Si Pirang yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto, melemparkan senyum manis ke arah _sensei-_ nya. "Dengan senang hati _sensei_." balasnya lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku.  
Sementara si Raven a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke, mendengus kasar sambil menegakkan badannya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah bangkunya, dengan senang hati melempar _deathglare_ khas Uchiha kepada siapa pun yang menatapnya.

...

Padahal sudah hampir memasuki musim gugur, tapi akhir-akhir ini terasa terik sekali. Di tambah lagi, entah bagaimana sang angin seolah malas berhembus untuk sedikit membagi kesejukannya.  
" _Fuck_ , panas banget sih. Padahal udah ngadem kayak gini!" gerutu seseorang.  
"Bersyukurlah sedikit, se-nggaknya di sini masih mending dari pada di tempat lain." sahut sebuah suara.  
"Cih, coba kalo salah satu laboratorium nggak di kunci. Gue udah pasti tiduran di sana." timpal suara pertama.  
"Dan dapet detensi secara cuma-cuma? _Hell no!_ " sambung suara kedua.  
"Siapa juga yang mau ngajakin elo?! Yang ada gue nggak bisa tidur gara-gara ocehan paranoid lo yang _gaje_!" tukas suara pertama.  
"Hei, hei! Ucapan lo tu terlalu kejam, _man_!" protes suara pertama.  
" _Like I care._ " balas suara pertama.  
"Huh, gue nggak habis pikir bisa-bisanya gue mau temenan sama orang kayak elo!" ujar lawannya.  
"Gue juga pengen tau tuh." balas suara pertama ringan. Bisa didengarnya suara orang di sampingnya itu mengerang frustasi. Namun, tentu saja tidak dipedulikannya sama sekali. Ia melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala sebagai bantal lalu memejamkan mata mencoba untuk menikmati naungan dari pohon di sampingnya ini. Memang sih, tidak cukup untuk mengusir hawa panas tapi lumayan buat menghindar dari terik matahari.  
Hening menyelimuti, samar-samar terdengar bunyi percikan air dari air mancur di tengah kolam ikan yang tidak jauh dari tempat keduanya.  
"Oi, Nar!" panggil suara kedua yang sukses membunuh keheningan. Tidak ada jawaban. "Udah tidur yah?" panggilnya lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban. Sosok itu pun bangun dari tidurannya lalu menoleh ke sebelah, dilihatnya sosok berambut pirang di sebelahnya memejamkan mata dengan napas yang teratur, mengindikasikan jika si empunya sudah terlelap.  
"Gezzz... Diem sebentar udah tidur aja nih bocah!" gerutu suara kedua lalu ia pun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke posisi semula. "Padahal dari tadi ngeluh terus gara-gara panas, _but in fact..._ Hhh ya ampun..." gumamnya entah kepada siapa, kemudian memejamkan mata mencoba mengikuti jejak si Pirang mengarungi dunia mimpi.  
Tapi tanpa sepengetahuannya, sosok berambut pirang di sebelahnya belumlah tertidur. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata _tan_ nya terbuka, memamerkan dua iris sejernih langit di atasnya saat ini. Ia melirik ke sebelahnya, terlihat pemuda yang seumuran dengannya bersurai cokelat dengan dua tanda lahir unik berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, sudah tertidur pulas.  
"Sekarang, siapa yang tidur?!" gumamnya pelan sebelum mendengus. Ia memandang lurus, menatap rimbunnya dedaunan pohon _Ginko_ di atasnya yang mulai menguning. Hingga getaran dari saku celananya membuyarkan lamunannya. Dirogoh dan dikeluarkannya benda persegi pipih -sebut saja _smartphone-_ yang baru di terimanya beberapa jam yang lalu lewat paket. Terpampang sebuah _e-mail_ setelah ia mengusap layarnya. Cukup lama si Pirang memandangi layar _touchscreen_ itu sebelum kemudian beralih memandang langit biru tak berawan dikejauhan dalam diam. Ia menghela napas saat kembali menatap layar _smartphone-_ nya.  
" _Kaichou have been getting crazy._ " gumamnya sembari mengantongi _smartphone_ -nya kembali.  
Ia berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan belakang celana seragamnya. Si Pirang memandang sekilas pemuda di bawahnya sebelum beranjak pergi. Sayup-sayup terdengar bel berakhirnya jam istirahat bernyanyi.

...

Sejak dimulainya jam pelajaran terakhir, Naruto terus menggerutu. Ia sebenarnya sangat malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran di saat hawa panas yang tidak bisa ditolerir seperti ini datang menyerang _. Dasar angin sialan._ Kalau saja bukan karena makhluk -yang tak kalah sialannya dengan angin- yang kini sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan segala macam ocehannya, Naruto akan dengan senang hati melanjutkan acara mari-ngadem-di-bawah-pohonnya tadi.  
"Namikaze, tolong bacakan halaman tujuh puluh lima paragraf tiga dan empat dengan lantang."

Nah itu dia suara dari sumber gerutuan si Pirang. Dengan tampang malas minta dicium sol sepatu, Naruto menarik keluar buku paketnya yang masih bertengger manis di dalam laci meja. 'Etdahhh! Dari tadi si Naruto ngapain aja?' batin beberapa anak. Setelah menemukan halaman yang dicari, Naruto menarik napas dan mulai membacakannya, _Bla-bla-bla. (Males nulisnya, jadi di skip aja ya... Intinya ini lagi pelajaran fisika)._

" _Good._ Terima kasih Namikaze, sepuluh poin untukmu. Dan karena teman kalian sudah berbaik hati membacakan inti materi dari bab yang telah selesai kita bahas, sekarang kumpulkan buku kalian ke depan. Hari ini ulangan pendalaman materi."  
"EH?!"  
"Siapkan peralatan kalian satu menit dari SEKARANG!"  
Tuh kan dia benar-benar kampret. Naruto mendecakkan lidah. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah dengan ulangan dadakannya, hanya saja kenapa di saat seperti ini? Sumpah tuh guru niat banget bikin kelas ini kebakaran _._ Dengan kesal, Naruto melempar buku paket plus catatannya ke atas meja teman di depannya. Bodo amat kalo temannya itu kaget terus kena serangan jantung. Ia menyobek asal selembar kertas dari salah satu buku catatannya. Kedua maniknya menatap tajam sosok yang berdiri di depan kelasnya yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga. Cih, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelas. Menerawang menatap gumpalan awan dikejauhan.

Bel berakhirnya pelajaran terakhir sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi Naruto masih bertahan di bangkunya karena bocah bertato segitiga terbalik yang kini berdiri di hadapannya sedang mengomel. "Jawab pertanyaan gue Naruto!" paksanya kesal. Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya memutar kedua bola mata _shappire_ -nya. " _Gomen_. Tapi itu salah lu sendiri kenapa malah ikutan tidur padahal udah tau jam istirahat mau abis."

Setelahnya Naruto beranjak berdiri lalu melenggang keluar meninggalkan 'teman'nya yang masih menatapnya sebal. Ia berjalan santai menuju _gymnastium,_ biarlah sekali-kali ia terlambat. Ia juga sedang tidak _mood_ dengan latihan dadakan ini. _Kaichou_ nya itu benar-benar maniak. Padahal pertandingan masih dua bulan lagi, tapi mereka sudah digembleng dari sekarang. Duh rasa-rasanya Naruto ingin keluar saja dari tim. Baru juga dirinya menjadi tim inti di sekolah barunya ini. Naruto menghela napas.

Tak terasa ia sudah barada di depan pintu _gymnastium_ , Naruto mendorongnya pelan lalu melangkah masuk. Terlihat hampir semua anggota sudah memulai pemanasan. Naruto melangkah menuju ruang ganti. Setibanya di sana, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja yang sengaja terlambat. Di hadapannya kini berdiri rival sialan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudah mulai membangkang sekarang hm?" ejek pemuda Raven itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak mendukung sama sekali alias datar. " _Not yer bussiness._ " balas Naruto dan berlalu menuju lokernya. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sudah memakai seragam basketnya. Saat berbalik ia terkejut karena Sasuke masih berdiri bersandar di samping pintu. "Ngapain lu?" tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia berbalik lalu keluar meninggalkan Naruto bersama kebingungannya. Naruto segera menyusul Sasuke. Setibanya di tempat latihan, keduanya langsung mendapat semburan dari sang kapten, Neji Hyuuga. Namun akhirnya mereka hanya disuruh berlari keliling _gym_ dua puluh kali putaran. Sang kapten hapal benar tidak ada gunanya mengoceh di depan dua makhluk bengal itu. Mereka berlatih hingga sore.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian." ucap Neji sebelum membubarkan anggotanya. "Oh ya, jangan lupa besok juga latihan." lanjutnya.

"Hah? Besokkan hari sabtu." protes salah satu anggotanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Neji watados. Yang ditanya cuma bisa nelen ludah gara-gara tatapan sang kapten.

"Besok gue ngga dateng. Ada 'kencan' dengan Kakashi." ujar Sasuke.

Perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat yang lain _sweatdrop_ , detensi bersama guru paling kejam macam Kakashi kok disebut kencan? Tapi mereka tidak terlalu terkejut sih, kalau yang mengatakannya itu salah satu siswa dengan predikat 'bermasalah' macam Uchiha satu ini. Neji cuma menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. Setelahnya mereka pun bubar dan menuju ruang ganti.

Naruto berjalan menelusuri koridor yang sudah sepi. Dia yang terakhir keluar dari ruang ganti, sedikit banyak ia malas untuk segera kembali ke kamar asramanya. 'Ha-ah, mungkin nongkrong di kamar Gaara tidak begitu buruk.' pikirnya mempercepat langkah kakinya.

...

Naruto dengan tampang kusut berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah dengan sadis sang pemilik kamar yang 'niatnya' mau dijadikan tempat pelarian menendangnya dengan tidak berperi'ketemanaan'. Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan anak lain yang hendak menuju kafetaria untuk makan malam. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung pergi ke kafetaria tanpa harus kembali ke kamarnya dan akan menyingkat waktu, namun ia pasti akan mendapat tendangan lagi dari Ayame-san—sang pengelola kantin sekolah yang sangat cinta kebersihan—dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, membuat Naruto frustasi sendiri.

Tak terasa ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Menarik napas sejenak dan berdoa semoga Uchiha yang menyebalkan satu itu tidak berada di kamar, Naruto memutar knop pintu lalu mendorongnya. Dan terlihat sosok yang tidak diinginkan sedang duduk, menekuni buku yang terbuka di atas meja belajarnya. Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

"Selamat datang Namikaze-san." ujar Sasuke ramah lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

Sementara Naruto sendiri masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut. ' _Teme?!_ A-apa- apaan dia itu?' batin Naruto horor.

"E-elo nyapa gue?" tanya Naruto tanpa sadar sambil menutup pintu.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto. Kedua alisnya bertaut. "Maksud Anda saya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri. Naruto cuma mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Apakah tidak boleh? Dan soal panggilan Anda barusan—" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan risih.

"Hah?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Sudahlah terserah Anda mau memanggil saya apa, tidak jadi masalah." Perkataan Sasuke itu malah menambah kebingungan si Pirang. Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Naruto masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya soal sikap Uchiha bungsu yang mendadak 'sopan'. Lain dengan Sasuke yang masih menatap Naruto kali ini dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisikan.

Dan bunyi asing nan memalukan yang keluar dari perut sang Namikaze memecah keheningan diantara keduanya sekaligus menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Naruto memalingkan mukanya yang ia pastikan memerah itu sambil merutuki perutnya. Namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sasuke.

"Astaga! Ternyata elo bisa ketawa!" ujar Naruto takjub. Sasuke mencoba meredakan tawanya lalu menatap Naruto balik. "Memang ada yang salah jika saya tertawa Namikaze-san?" tanyanya. Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke, ia sibuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Naruto sadar woy!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. Sasuke tertawa beneran, bukan tawa mencemooh yang sangat menyebalkan khasnya. Naruto mencubit pipinya kemudian mengaduh sakit.

"I-ini nyata!" Naruto memandang Sasuke sejenak sebelum berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya. Naruto bersandar pada pintu lalu membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Dia pasti bukan Sasuke! bukan Sasuke! Bukan si _Teme!_ " gumam Naruto berulang-ulang layaknya mantra.

"Namikaze-san, Anda baik-baik saja?" suara Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto. Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah berjalan dan menyalakan _shower_ kemudian duduk di bawahnya, mencoba meredam suara khawatir Sasuke yang masih saja terdengar.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan itu membuat Sasuke resah. 'Apa tadi aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah ya?' batinnya khawatir. Ia hendak beranjak dari kursinya sebelum diinterupsi oleh bunyi pintu terbuka. Dan akhirnya si Pirang menampakkan sosoknya juga, Sasuke menghela napas lega. Namun melihat gelagat Naruto yang aneh, Sasuke mencoba mendekati Naruto yang sedang membuka lemari bajunya.

"Namikaze-san, Anda ba—"

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sontak saja membuat Uchiha bungsu terlonjak kaget. "Anda kenapa?"

"Hentikan _Teme!_ Jangan main-main! Kelakuan lu bener-bener ngga lucu!" cerocos Naruto masih tidak mau menatap Sasuke.

Meskipun ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto barusan, tapi Sasuke tetap tenang dan mencoba mencari tahu apa masalah dari semua ini. "Baiklah, saya tidak akan mendekati Anda tapi bisakah Anda memberi tahu apa salah saya hingga Anda bersikap seperti ini?"

Naruto meremas _sweater_ yang hendak dipakainya lalu membanting pintu lemari. Ia bebalik dan menatap si Raven nyalang sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung bangir yang tengah menyangga sebuah kacamata baca.

"Kalo lu niat buat ngerjain gue, lu bener-bener sukses bikin gue ketakutan sialan." desis Naruto penuh penekanan. Ia pun segera berlalu melewati Sasuke sambil memakai _sweater_ nya. Sebelum jemarinya meraih handle pintu, Sasuke memegang bahunya hingga lagi-lagi ia harus menatap Sasuke yang berpenampilan 'horor'.

"Apa maksud A—" bahkan sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga mendorongnya hingga menabrak nakas yang berada di bawah TV LED yang menempel pada dinding. Naruto segera membuka pintu dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kesakitan.

" _Teme_ sialan!" rutuk Naruto sepanjang langkahnya hingga tiba di kafetaria. Dengan linglung, Naruto mengambil acak makanan yang tersedia di depannya lalu membawanya ke pojok ruangan yang cukup sepi. Lima menit berlalu dan ia hanya mengacak-acak makanannya. Jujur saja ia sudah kenyang dengan kelakuan iblis yang menjelma sebagai rivalnya itu. Hingga sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyentak alam sadarnya. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati beberapa 'sahabat'nya berdiri sambil membawa baki makanan masing-masing.

"Boleh bergabung?" tanya Kiba dan tanpa menunggu respon dari sosok yang ditanya, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Tentu saja diikuti oleh yang lain.

Naruto cuma mendengus sebal lalu kembali menatap makanannya, yeah kalo masih bisa disebut makanan sih. "Hei, Lu makan apaan sih?" tanya Kiba sambil mengernyit. Namun Naruto tidak menggubrisnya, ia memulai kembali ritual tusuk-menusuk entah apa itu yang ada di bakinya.

"Hei, berenti! Kita lagi makan nih!" sungut Kiba lagi lalu menggeplak kepala Naruto.

" _Shit!_ Sakit _baka!_ Dan ngga ada yang nyuruh lu buat duduk di sini juga." balas Naruto tak terima. Ia malah semakin brutal mencabik makanannya? menggunakan garpu. Semua yang melihatnya langsung bergidik dan memilih mengabaikan si Pirang yang sepertinya sedang _bad mood_ tingkat akut. Sementara Naruto terus merapalkan sumpah serapah khusus untuk Uchiha terbrengsek yang pernah ia temui. Sasuke. Tentu saja memang Uchiha mana lagi yang pernah ia temui?

"Sasuke?" gumam Sai heran. Naruto yang notabene sedang sensitif dengan apapun yang berbau Uchiha terakhir itu, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, "Itu beneran si _Teme_ kan?" tanya Naruto sanksi.

"Tentu saja. Memang ada berapa Sasuke di sini?" balas Kiba sarkas, ia masih kesal dengan perkataan Naruto yang lalu. Naruto merasa terusik dengan ucapan temannya itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang sudah kembali 'normal' dengan seksama.

Tak ada kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidungnya, cek. Tak ada kemeja formal dan celana kain melainkan sehelai kaos biru dongker berlapis jaket kulit yang biasa dan jeans hitam yang membalut kedua kakinya, cek. Tak ada raut ramah dan khawatir hanya ada wajah datar bak lantai yang sedang diinjaknya, cek. Tatapan dingin plus cuek, cek. Bahkan model rambut aneh pantat ayamnya juga masih sama. Semuanya terlihat 'normal' kecuali perban yang melilit di area kepalanya saja.

'Ah apa mungkin karena perbuatanku tadi ya?' pikir Naruto tepat sasaran.

"Naru, apa yang lu lakuin sampe kepala Sasuke harus diperban kaya gitu?" tanya Kiba kepo. Pasalnya ia terakhir kali melihat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya yang berselang dua kamar dari kamarnya sendiri dan tidak melihat ia keluar lagi hingga si Pirang datang membuka pintu, masuk lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia tidak tahu setelahnya karena kamar sang Uchiha didesain khusus kedap suara.

Naruto menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tiba-tiba gatal. "Huh, tidak ada. Cuma-" Naruto membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

'Jadi dia bener-bener mainin gue tadi?!' batin Naruto marah. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang melahap makanannya dengan ogah-ogahan. 'Liat aja _Teme!_ Apa yang bakal lu terima nanti! Luka di dahi elo itu cuma sapaan doang.' batinnya dendam.

Merasa ditatap intens oleh seseorang, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya hingga bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _shappire_ yang menatapnya sengit. Naruto menunjuk Sasuke menggunakan garpu yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. _Tunggu-Pembalasan-Gue-Keparat._ Yah kira-kira begitulah yang Sasuke tangkap dari sorot mata Naruto. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi Naruto sudah beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tempat tumpukan baki kotor sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Sedangkan 'sahabat-sahabat' si Pirang menatap horor kepergiaannya setelah mendengar gumaman si Pirang.

" _Uchiha Sasuke must die tonight."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tsuzuku_

Hai minna. Thank you udah mau membaca fic abal Rei. Ini fic kedua Rei loh... #gxadayangnanya

Big thanks buat yang udah mau ngereview fic pertama Rei, dan buat yang request sequelnya, hehe nanti Rei pikirin lagi. #nyengir

Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur reader-san. Gomenne jika banyak typo dan ceritanya aneh. Rei juga lagi berusaha agar lebih baik lagi, jadi kritik dan saran akan Rei terima dengan lapang dada? :)

See ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**"DON'T GIVE UP!"**

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pair : U. Sasuke x U. Naruto_

 _Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort(?)_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warning : AU, Boys Love, Alur Cepat, School life, OOC,_ _non-standard language, typo_

 _All character in this story belong to Kishimoto-sensei, but this story is mine._

 _Bagi yang gx suka BL atw YAOI, turn Back, please._

 _Happy reading...  
_

\- ©|®©/£ -

Jam di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat, sudah dua jam lebih semenjak jam malam berlalu. Naruto memandang tempat tidur di seberangnya, kosong. Sang pemilik belum juga kembali sejak makan malam. Bukannya ia khawatir atau apa, heh apa pedulinya jika sang Uchiha tidak kunjung pulang. Ia malah berharap dia tidak kembali selamanya sehingga kehidupannya akan kembali seperti semula. Naruto tersenyum sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hanya saja jika benar Sasuke tidak kembali, ia tidak bisa membalas perbuatannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, memikirkannya membuat Naruto cemberut kembali.

"Aish, kenapa juga gue pusing-pusing mikirinnya?" Naruto memilih untuk segera tidur, besok ia masih harus menghadapi latihan keras dari sang kapten.

Keesokan paginya, semua masih sama. Tempat tidur itu masih kosong. Bahkan saat Naruto 'iseng' meraba alas tidur itu, hanya dingin yang menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Naruto menghela napas. "Apa yang barusan gue lakuin? Arghh ini konyol!" gumam Naruto sambil mengacak surai pirangnya.

Pagi hari yang biasanya ramai oleh celotehan anak-anak kini terasa sepi, maklum ini kan hari Sabtu. Kebanyakan anak-anak akan memilih untuk bangun siang atau bermalas-malasan di kamar masing-masing. Ada juga yang pulang ke rumahnya atau hanya sekedar _hang out_ untuk menghilangkan stres karena pelajaran. Di sepanjang lorong menuju kafetaria, Naruto berjalan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan si Pirang.

"Hey!" sebuah suara diiringi tepukan pada bahunya membuat Naruto tersadar dari dunianya. Ia melayangkan _deathglare_ pada siapapun yang mengagetkannya.

"Ow..ow.. _slow man!_ Ini masih pagi, udah ngelamun aja." ujar seseorang yang ternyata salah seorang rekannya dalam tim basket, Houzuki Suigetsu. Naruto cuma mendecih. Ia kembali menatap ke depan.

"Heee... malah dicuekin!" gerutu Suigetsu. "Oh ya Nar, mana Sasuke? Bukannya dia ada 'kencan' sama Kakashi- _sensei?_ " lanjutnya melihat keterdiaman si Pirang.

"Kenapa nanya sama gue?" balas Naruto ketus.

"Jelas dong, kan elo yang sekamar sama dia." sahut Suigetsu.

"Meski gue sekamar sama dia, bukan berarti gue tahu semua kesehariannya." ujar Naruto masih terdengar ketus.

"Aish, iya iya deh _sorry._ " gumam Suigetsu diikuti gerutuan pelan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong lo bilang ngga tahu berarti Sasuke ngga ada di kamar begitu maksudnya?" sela seseorang tiba-tiba. Kedua makhluk Tuhan yang sedari tadi sedang bersitegang itu kompak menoleh ke belakang. Dan terlihatlah manusia bertubuh tinggi gede berambut oren berdiri tepat di belakang mereka.

"JUUGO!" seru keduanya serentak, kaget.

"Nggg? Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sejak kapan lu di belakang kita?" tanya Suigetsu

"Errr sejak kalian ngobrol?" balas Juugo.

"Heh kalo lu mau nimbrung setidaknya kasih tanda-tanda kehidupan elo dong, jangan tiba-tiba nongol. Kaya hantu aja!" ujar Suigetsu membuat Naruto dan Juugo menatapnya aneh. "Kenapa? gue salah ngomong?" lanjutnya. Bukannya menjawab, keduanya malah kembali berjalan meninggalkan Suigetsu yang masih mematung. "Ehhh heyy jangan tinggalin gue!" teriak Suigetsu sambil berlari.

Setibanya di kafetaria, hanya terlihat beberapa anak saja yang mayoritas anak basket. Ketiganya berjalan ke konter makanan dan mengambil jatah masing-masing. "Naru, di sini!" teriak seseorang. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Gaara sedang melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka diikuti Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Suigetsu yang diangguki oleh Gaara.

"Kenapa lu? Tumben pagi-pagi muka lu udah lecek kaya gitu?" tanya Suigetsu-yang dari sononya emang kepo-pada seseorang yang sedari tadi merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, mengabaikan sarapannya. Yang ditanya cuma meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja tidak jelas.

" _Oh God,_ kenapa pagi ini gue selalu dicuekin sih?" keluh Suigetsu lalu memilih melahap sarapannya. Setelahnya hanya terdengar denting peralatan makan dan ketukan di meja.

"Inuzuka, berhenti ngetuk meja ato kepala lo yang bakal gue ketuk pake meja!" desis Naruto rendah. Bak radio yang dimatikan, Kiba langsung mengerem telunjuknya yang hampir mengenai permukaan meja. Ia menatap Naruto dan mendapati aura dewa kematian menguar dari si Pirang. Kiba meneguk ludah susah payah. 'Mampus gue!' batinnya menjerit.

"Sudahlah Naru, Kiba cuma sedang frustasi." ujar Gaara menenangkan si Pirang. Kiba menatap Gaara dengan pandangan Kau-dewa-penyelamatku. Agaknya Naruto sedikit tertarik, ia menoleh ke arah Kiba lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ahh _nee-chan_ gue maksa gue buat masuk jurusan Kedokteran." ujar Kiba memulai ceritanya.

"Hah? Kedokteran? emang lu mau ikut kelas akselerasi?" tanya Sui bingung.

"Nah itu dia yang bikin gue frustasi, gue kan masih kelas dua. Masih ada setahun lagi buat gue masuk universitas tapi _nee-chan_ malah udah ngerencanain masa depan gue." jawab Kiba lesu.

"Tapi bukannya _nee-chan_ lu itu baik, dia udah ngerencanain masa depan adenya dari sekarang?" tanya Juugo.

"Iya sih tapi masalahnya gue ngga tertarik masuk kedokteran, gue maunya jadi arsitek." timpal Kiba sedikit emosi.

"Ya lu tinggal bilang sama _nee-chan_ elo lah, bereskan?" kata Sui enteng.

"Kalo masalahnya segampang itu sih gue ngga bakal pusing kaya gini. N _ee-chan_ gue ngga ngijinin dan semua keluarga gue juga setuju. Mentang-mentang keluarga dokter, gue juga harus ngikutin jejak mereka." Kiba pun kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas lain hanya terdiam, menatap prihatin pada sang bungsu Inuzuka.

"Oh _God_ apa yang harus gue lakuin? Jalan mana yang mesti gue pilih?" keluh Kiba.

"Konyol, tentu saja jalan yang benar." ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan peralatan makannya, ia sudah selesai.

"Huh?"

"Kalo elo milih jalan yang salah yang ada elo malah nyasar. Makanya gue bilang pilih jalan yang benar." terang Naruto. Semua makhluk yang satu meja dengannya _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

"Nar, ngga lucu." ujar Kiba.

"Lucu? Lo kira gue lagi ngelawak gitu? Gue serius sialan." balas Naruto emosi. Sepertinya kali ini si Pirang positif salah fokus.

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan yang mulai tidak jelas itu, mereka memilih untuk melakukan pemanasan di _gymnastium,_ kecuali Kiba yang memang bukan anggota tim basket. "Naru, besok kalo ngga ada latihan temenin gue ke perpustakaan ya?" ujar Gaara. Naruto cuma menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Gaara tersenyum lalu berlari mengambil bola setelah mengacak surai si Pirang.

\- ©|®©/£ -

Hari semakin beranjak sore, anak-anak mulai membereskan bola-bola yang habis dipakai ke dalam keranjang. Terlihat Neji berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Naru." panggilnya setelah cukup dekat dengan si Pirang. Hanya terdengar gumaman tidak jelas sebagai balasannya. Semua anak yang tersisa di sana langsung menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing, mengalihkan atensi kepada dua orang yang sedang berhadapan itu.

"Pas istirahat gue ke ruang guru buat nyerahin laporan hasil latihan ekskul basket terus ketemu sama Kakashi- _sensei_ , beliau nanya apa Sasuke latihan hari ini? Gue jawab kalo dia ngga dateng, ijin buat nemuin beliau. Tapi _sensei_ bilang kalo Sasuke ngga dateng ke kantornya."

"Terus apa hubungannya sama gue?"

"Elo kan yang sekamar sama dia, pasti lo tau kan kemana Sasuke pergi?"

"Pasti?" balas Naruto emosi. "Sial, emang gue orang tuanya yang kemana pun dia pergi harus pamit sama gue?"

"Huh?"

"Gue ngga tau! Kenapa ngga ngehubungin lewat ponselnya aja?"

"Ah! Bener juga. Kalo begitu cepat telepon Sasuke sekarang!" titah Neji seenak rambut panjangnya.

"WTF, telepon aja sendiri!"

Setelahnya Naruto berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan yang lain dalam keterdiaman. Neji berbalik memandang anggota timnya. "Dia kenapa? Apa ada yang salah sama perkataan gue?" tanya Neji bingung yang dibalas helaan napas dan tepokan jidat dari anggotanya.

"Ngga ada kok kapten, cuma kurang peka aja." balas Suigetsu lalu meraih bola terakhir sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

"Kurang peka? Hei apa maksudnya?" Namun Suigetsu sudah melenggang keluar _gymnastium_ bersama yang lain.

Naruto menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Dari sini ia bisa melihat anak-anak lain bercengkrama dengan para siswi dari sekolah putri. Yeah _Konoha Academy_ adalah sekolah lanjutan tingkat atas berbasis asrama yang terdiri dari dua bagian, sekolah putra dan sekolah putri. Bahkan asrama mereka pun dipisah. Para murid hanya diperbolehkan keluar area sekolah jika akhir pekan.

Naruto tersenyum kecut saat mengingat kenapa dia bisa berakhir di sekolah membosankan ini. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal membosankan, apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini? Inikan malam minggu, tak ada salahnya kan kalau dia pergi keluar? Sudah lama ia tak ke sana. Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Tigapuluh menit telah berlalu. Kini Naruto sudah siap untuk pergi. "Oke, _let's go!_ " ujar Naruto dan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya. Dengan lihai Naruto menghindari teman-temannya yang hendak menuju ke kafetaria. "Huft, akhirnya bisa keluar juga. Bakal repot kalo mereka liat gue pergi." gumamnya sambil melewati gerbang megah sekolah untuk kedua kalinya semenjak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di Akademi ini.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Hahhh gue bahkan lupa rasanya udara bebas kaya gini." Ia pun kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar mencari halte terdekat. Tak jauh dari tempatnya terlihat sebuah halte yang cukup sepi untuk ukuran di tengah kota dan jam pulang kerja seperti ini. Tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh, Naruto mendekati halte tersebut. Ia memilih duduk di tepian halte, hanya ada empat orang termasuk dirinya yang sedang menunggu bus selanjutnya.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Jam enam lebih lima. "Ah masih sempat ke _konbini_." gumamnya kemudian clingak-clinguk mencari tempat yang dimaksud. Setelah menemukannya, Naruto melangkah menjauhi halte. Namun ia merasa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Sembari menyipitkan kedua matanya, Naruto mengamati sekeliling. 'Mungkin cuma perasaan gue.' pikirnya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto sudah berada di halte yang sama dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan di kedua tangannya. "Semoga mereka suka." gumamnya sambil menatap kantong-kantong tersebut lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Heh, ternyata lu bisa tersenyum manis juga." ujar sebuah suara yang membuat Naruto hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya sangkin kagetnya. Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sumber kekesalannya sepanjang hari ini sedang duduk menumpukan sebelah kakinya di atas tempat duduk.

" _Teme!_ "

Sasuke melambaikan sebelah tangannya lalu menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya ke atas, "Hai~"

Kekesalannya yang sudah reda kini kembali muncul di permukaan. "Ngapain lu di sini? Darimana aja lu?!" tanya Naruto yah meski lebih cocok disebut bentakan.

"Wow, gue ngga nyangka elo khawatir sama gue." balas Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

"Cih, jangan terlalu berharap sialan. Gue cuma capek selalu ditanyai tentang elo sama yang lain." ujar Naruto kesal. Sasuke terkekeh mencemooh. "Araa... tanpa keberadaan gue pun masih bisa bikin lo menderita eh? Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Naruto menatap Sasuke nyalang, "Lo tau _teme,_ elo itu kesialan buat hidup gue." Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya dan menyadarkan Naruto jika hanya ada mereka berdua saja di halte tersebut. Hanya gemerisik dedaunan diterpa angin dan suara lagu _metal_ dari toko seberang halte yang terdengar, sesekali bunyi kendaraan ikut mengisinya.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit berbintang di atasnya. " _Hontou ni?_ " gumamnya pelan. "Tentu saja." lanjutnya lalu terkekeh yang anehnya terdengar sedih? di telinga Naruto. Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi halte.

"Kalo ada yang nanyain gue lagi, bilang aja udah mati." ujar Sasuke. Naruto mematung di tempatnya, memandangi sosok Uchiha bungsu yang kian menjauh sebelum berbelok masuk ke dalam gang. Hingga bunyi klakson bus membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menaiki bus dan berjalan linglung ke arah tempat duduk yang kosong.

Kedua _shappire_ nya menatap kosong jalanan. 'Apa yang telah gue lakuin? kenapa gue ngomong kaya gitu?' batinnya. Tapi bukannya semua itu benar? Semenjak dirinya bertemu dengan Sasuke hidupnya tak pernah 'tenang' seperti dulu. Ada saja hal yang berpotensi membuatnya terkena _hipertensi_ dan itu semua selalu bersumber dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya kalau Naruto boleh jujur ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke selalu saja mencari gara-gara dengannya.

Bunyi dering ponsel mengalihkan pikiran sekaligus tatapannya dari jalanan. Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya dan melihat sebuah panggilan di layar _smartphone_ nya.

' _Okaa-san calling...'_

Kedua matanya langsung berbinar senang, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengusap tombol hijau lalu menempelkannya ke depan telinga.

" _Moshi-moshi"_ jawabnya kelewat senang.

"..."

" _Ne,_ Naru baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan _Kaa-san?_ "

"..."

" _Hai"_

"..."

"Ketemu?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Namun raut senang itu langsung hilang secepat datangnya. " _Gomen Kaa-san._ Naru tidak bisa, Naru sudah ada janji dengan teman Naru tadi." balas Naruto lalu menggigit bibirnya. " _Ne, jaa."_ dan sambungan pun terputus. Naruto menatap nanar layar ponselnya, "Ngga, hidup gue udah hancur sejak saat itu." Ia mengertakkan giginya. Sepanjang sisa perjalanannya hanya diisi isakan dalam diam.

...

Hari Minggu pagi di Konoha sama saja dengan hari-hari yang lain, ramai. Namun bedanya jalanan ramai oleh orang-orang yang berolahraga dan salah satunya adalah pemuda dengan surai seterang mentari pagi. Naruto berhenti sejenak dari acara lari paginya. Sekolahnya masih jauh di depan sana, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu di bangku dekat taman. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bangku lalu mengusap peluh di wajahnya. Ia meraih botol air mineral yang sedari tadi dibawanya lalu membuka tutupnya. Naruto meneguk air mineral itu dengan rakus, ia tak menyangka tempat itu dengan sekolahannya bisa sejauh ini jika ditempuh tanpa kendaraan.

Namun ia merasa jika ada seseorang yang ikut bergabung dengannya di bangku tersebut. Saat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang tersebut, ia langsung menyemburkan air yang belum selesai ia telan.

" _Shit!_ " umpat sang korban hujan dadakan dari Naruto. "Apa masalah lo hah?!"

Namun Naruto masih sibuk memelototi sosok si korban. Merasa diabaikan, si korban merebut botol minuman yang digenggam Naruto lalu menyiramkannya ke atas kepala si Pirang. Sontak hal itu membuat Naruto kembali tersadar.

"Apa masalah lo hah?!" bentak Naruto.

"Jangan mengulangi perkataan gue idiot!" balas si korban lalu meraih sebelah tangan Naruto dan meletakkan botol yang sudah kosong itu diatas telapak tangan Naruto. "Gue anggep ini impas." lanjutnya lalu beranjak berdiri.

Naruto menatap bodoh botol kosong itu lalu meremasnya dan melemparkannya tepat mengenai kepala si korban. Orang itu menoleh dan menatap tajam Naruto.

" _Teme_ menyebalkan, mati aja lo!" umpat Naruto kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa setiap mereka bertemu, orang yang ada di hadapannya ini selalu membuatnya dongkol setengah mampus.

Dengan tidak sabaran, orang itu menarik kasar kerah jaket orange milik Naruto membuat wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. "Dengar ya Pirang! Seharusnya lo bersyukur karna hari ini gue lagi ngga _mood_ buat ngirim orang ke rumah sakit!" desisnya sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya membuat Naruto mulai sesak napas. "Tapi karna gue ini bukan orang yang sabar, apalagi baik hati. Jadi ngga a—" orang itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga memukul wajahnya hingga melepas cengkramannya pada kerah jaket Naruto.

Naruto meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, "Sialan lo! niat banget buat bunuh gue!" dan ia tersentak saat menatap kedua manik kelam dihadapannya itu. 'Tatapan itu... Sasuke...' Naruto dengan susah payah meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Kayaknya elo bener-bener orang yang ngga perlu di kasihani." ujar orang itu lalu meludahkan darah dari luka robek di bibirnya. Naruto dengan teratur melangkah mundur dan berbalik hendak melarikan diri. Tapi sayangnya, tangan orang itu lebih cepat meraih tudung jaketnya hingga membuat Naruto hanya lari di tempat. "Mau kabur ke mana ' _sayang_ '?" ujar orang itu dengan nada _sing a song._

Sekarang Naruto benar-benar ketakutan. "Lepaskan gue Sasuke!" serunya reflek. Dan orang itupun melepaskan cengkramannya, tentu saja hal itu tidak disia-siakan Naruto untuk segera kabur dari sana. Naruto berlari seperti orang dikejar setan dan itu memang benar, ia baru saja lepas dari cengkraman setan yang meniru sosok Uchiha bungsu. Itu sih menurut pemikiran si Pirang saja. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya atau makian dari orang yang ditabraknya saat berlari. Ia tidak peduli, yang penting saat ini hanyalah menjauh sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan orang-oh bukan tapi setan itu.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Naruto bisa melihat bangunan megah sekolahnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia bersyukur saat melihatnya. Naruto langsung memasuki gerbang sekolahnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya yang lagi-lagi membuatnya mendapati tatapan aneh dari satpam sekolahnya. Naruto berlari melewati lorong sekolah yang sepi menuju gedung asrama yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah.

Setibanya di depan pintu kamarnya, Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan dengan tergesa memasukkan kunci pintu. "Yo, Naru. Abis dari mana?" sapa Kiba riang, sepertinya ia sudah mendapat pencerahan tentang masalahnya kemarin. Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah membuka pintu, masuk dan langsung menutupnya kembali. Menyisakan Kiba dengan tampang cengonya.

Naruto segera mengunci pintu kamarnya kemudian bersandar pada daun pintu. Dadanya serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Sumpah ini pertama kalinya Naruto berlari secepat itu hanya untuk melarikan diri dari seseorang atau setan? Pengecut atau konyol? _What the..._ ia tidak peduli! Naruto menjambak surainya dan merosot terduduk.

" _Wait,_ kenapa saat gue manggil Sasuke dia ngelepasin gue ya? Atau dia emang Sasuke?" ujarnya lalu mengacak surainya yang sudah berantakan menjadi tambah kusut. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan dirinya. _Iie,_ bukan dirinya yang salah tapi tatapan Sasuke lah yang aneh.

Naruto menumpukan dagunya pada lututnya yang ditekuk, pandangannya menerawang ke depan. 'Tatapan Sasuke tadi beda banget sama tatapannya yang biasa. Bahkan aura intimidasinya juga beda, kaya orang lain. Insting gue juga merasa kalo orang itu berbahaya.' pikir Naruto memulai analisisnya. Dan sejauh ia mengenal Sasuke, Naruto yakin meski Sasuke memang tidak pernah memanggil namanya, ia tidak pernah dipanggil dengan sebutan pirang oleh Sasuke. Oke, memang pernah sekali Sasuke memanggil dengan marganya, tapi itukan hanya untuk mengerjainya. Selebihnya hanya kata-kata panggilan ala berandalan.

"Astaga, orang itu benar-benar merusak hidup gue." gumam Naruto lalu menghela napas berat.

...

Hari sudah menjelang senja. Pada akhirnya Naruto menghabiskan sisa akhir pekannya dengan menemani Gaara di perpustakaan yang jelas sepi pada hari libur seperti ini. Naruto mendengus meremehkan, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hingga membuat si bungsu Sabaku akhirnya mengalihkan atensinya dari Novel yang baru saja diambilnya ke arah Naruto. "Naru." panggilnya membuat Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai ganti kalimat tanya.

"Sebenarnya elo lagi baca buku apaan?"

Naruto lagi-lagi mendengus. "Bukan apa-apa. Ngga penting."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. "Ngga penting?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Habis isinya aneh banget sih."

"Coba liat sampulnya. Bikin penasaran aja." pinta Gaara. Pasalnya sahabatnya yang satu ini jarang sekali terlihat antusias terhadap buku, cuma buku semacam komik yang sering Gaara lihat dibaca Naruto.

Naruto menyodorkan bukunya kepada Gaara yang kemudian membalikkan ke sampul belakangnya. Beberapa saat hanya terisi oleh keheningan. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia baru menyadari jika hanya ada mereka berdua dan sang petugas perpustakaan di ruangan seluas itu.

Naruto kembali menatap Gaara saat ia mulai bersuara. "Gue baru tau kalo elo suka cerita yang berbau misteri." ujar Gaara lalu mengembalikan buku itu kepada Naruto.

"Ngga juga. Cuma iseng, daripada gue mati bosan di sini." balas Naruto enteng dan kembali menekuni bacaannya. Sungguh ia tidak tahu jika perkataannya itu seperti menyindir sang Sabaku, meski ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Gaara menghela napas, karena sudah tahu kelakuan Naruto ia hanya bisa memakluminya.

Gaara melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. 'Sudah sore rupanya' batinnya lalu mulai membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Naru, ayo pulang." ajak Gaara

Naruto yang ternyata sedang serius dengan bacaannya terlonjak kaget saat Gaara menepuk bahunya. "Gaara! Jangan ngagetin dong!" seru Naruto sambil mengelus dada.

Bukannya meminta maaf Gaara malah tersenyum mengejek. "Tadi katanya ngga penting. Kok serius banget?"

Naruto menggerutu pelan. Saat ia hendak melanjutkan bacaannya lagi-lagi bahunya ditepuk oleh Gaara. "Apaan sih Gaara? Belum puas ngeledeknya?" ujar Naruto sewot, ia hanya ingin mengetahui nasib si tokoh utama. Gaara kembali mengulas senyum. "Ayo pulang, sebentar lagi jam makan malam." ajaknya lagi.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. "Loh kok pulang? Gaara udah selesai bacanya?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak rela. Gaara menggelengkan kepala merahnya. "Belum. Gue mau pinjem ni buku." balasnya lalu beranjak ke meja petugas. Naruto menatap sejenak buku yang berada di depannya lalu mengekori Gaara ke meja petugas.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua meninggalkan perpustakaan dan langsung menuju kafetaria. "Naru, kalo gue boleh tau Sasuke ke mana? Soalnya dicariin Kakashi- _sensei_." tanya Gaara mencoba membuka percakapan.

Naruto yang masih asyik membaca buku yang baru dipinjamnya itu menjawab asal, "Dia udah mati." Sontak saja membuat sang Sabaku menghentikan langkahnya. Gaara langsung menatap horor Naruto yang berjalan melewatinya masih dengan mata yang mengarah pada buku. Ia teringat dengan perkataan Naruto sesaat setelah makan malam sebelum Sasuke menghilang.

"Naru elo se-serius?" tanyanya mulai kembali berjalan namun tetap menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis diikuti oleh Gaara. Ia menoleh ke belakang, "Serius? soal apa?" jawabnya balik tanya.

"Soal Sasuke yang... udah mati?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Kata siapa si _Teme_ udah mati?"

Gaara ingin rasanya membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. "Hah? kan barusan elo yang ngomong sama gue."

Naruto menggaruk sebelah pipinya. "Benarkah? yah sebenernya gue cuma bilang apa yang si brengsek itu katakan." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya kaya gitu."

Setelahnya, Naruto kembali berjalan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih kebingungan.

Hari Senin adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan menurut para siswa KA. Karena jam masuk akan tigapuluh menit lebih awal dari biasanya. Dalam keadaan biasa, Naruto pasti akan sependapat dengan yang lainnya. Namun saat ini ia malah ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan yang disebut sebagai kamarnya. Bahkan jarum jam belum sepenuhnya menunjuk angka enam saat Naruto menata perlengkapan sekolahnya.

Sesekali ia melirik ke seberang ruangan atau lebih tepatnya pada sosok yang sedang mengamatinya dari sejam yang lalu. Tolong makhluk mana yang tidak akan kesal jika diperhatikan seperti itu. Ingin rasanya ia mencongkel kedua bola mata kurang ajar itu lalu melemparnya ke dalam kolam ikan di taman belakang. Namun itu pada akhirnya hanya sebuah khayalan yang takkan terealisasi. Faktanya ia bahkan tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengonfrontasi sosok tersebut. Ia masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin.

Naruto menggendong tas sekolahnya lalu meraih jas sekolah dan berlalu menuju pintu kamar.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Ujar sebuah suara sesaat sebelum Naruto meraih _handle_ pintu. "Ngga kangen sama gue?" tambahnya dengan nada mengejek yang kentara.

Naruto membeku seketika. Ia tetap berdiri membelakangi sosok tersebut. Si Pirang nyaris terlonjak saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mendarat di tembok sebelah kanannya. Terlalu takutkah ia hingga tidak mendengar langkah kakinya yang mendekat? Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Bahkan hembusan napasnya yang seharusnya hangat terasa dingin pada tengkuk Naruto.

"Jelaskan semua tentang malam itu." gumam Sasuke nyaris berbisik. Naruto tetap bungkam, entah kenapa pita suaranya seolah kaku. Detik demi detik berlalu dalam hening.

"Seingat gue, elo belom bisu _Do-be._ " lanjutnya dengan nada sedingin salju.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia harus fokus, tak ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk takut pada sosok di belakangnya itu.

"Gue ngga ngerti." jawab Naruto akhirnya. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya sudah berbalik dengan punggung yang menghantam daun pintu. Naruto meringis.

"Jangan bikin gue marah _._ " desis Sasuke menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

Naruto mendongak, membalas tatapan dengan tak kalah tajam. "Dengar _Teme,_ gue beneran ngga ngerti apa yang elo omongin."

"Malam saat kepala gue terluka." jelas Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, terlihat sedang berusaha mengingat. Hingga potongan-potongan ingatan merangsek masuk ke dalam benaknya. Raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Sasuke hingga memberi jarak diantara keduanya.

Naruto mengeratkan gigi-giginya. "Lo!"

.

.

.

 _Tsuzuku_

Akhirnya bisa update chap baru. Moga masih ada yang mau baca dan review, maaf juga kalo alurnya jadi semakin gaje :D

bye-bye...

Rei


End file.
